Wireless communication service for both voice and data is provided via a wireless cellular network using a network of antennas mounted on buildings and towers that are spread in a region to provide coverage. The coverage depends on having a cell tower in the region and thus these antennas provide a limited range of service, based on coverage provided by these cell towers.
For cost and logistics reasons these cell towers are typically provided and positioned in urban and densely populated areas and are not typically provided in other areas such as remote, mountainous, and rural or sparsely populated areas. Thus, these remote, mountainous, and rural areas do not enjoy the benefit of having wireless communication services. To address this problem, industry provides for satellite communication such as Iridium, a constellation of low earth orbit satellites.
The technology of drones has advanced. Drones are remotely piloted unmanned aircrafts that are being used in a variety of applications, even though they have become popular as weapons of war. Based on some news items, some people believe that drones may be used to provide wireless coverage in such remote areas.
All of these solutions such as Iridium satellites and drones are costly and have logistics and feasibility issues that may make them impractical and unfeasible. Therefore, new ways to address the problem of wireless communication in remote and rural areas is required.
Hence, it is an objective of the embodiments herein to provide for wireless communication service, for both voice and data, in remote, mountainous, and rural or sparsely populated areas. It is also another objective to provide this service as less costly and less logistically complex than other possible solutions.